


When I Need Something to Hold Onto, I Know I Can Count On You

by maraudquxxrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sleeping in bed with each other for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudquxxrs/pseuds/maraudquxxrs
Summary: James and Regulus decide to stay the night together for the first time.





	When I Need Something to Hold Onto, I Know I Can Count On You

“I could stay here,” Regulus whispered into James’ mouth, capturing his boyfriend’s bottom lip in between his teeth almost immediately after, a little scared to hear the answer. 

“You could,” James answered a minute later, after getting his lip back. Regulus noticed the sadness to James’ smile, and he knew what James was thinking - that Regulus couldn’t stay, for his own safety, that someone could figure them out and ruin everything.

“But -,” Regulus said, biting his own lip this time, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes for even the tiniest bit of betrayal to what he was thinking as he said that word, but he didn’t see anything.

“But you won’t. I get it,” James said. He huffed and lightly pushed Regulus off of him, and Regulus fell into bed beside his boyfriend, wondering if it would be appropriate to try and cuddle right now.

“I was actually going to say that if you don’t want me to stay, I can leave,” Regulus answered, tugging at James’ arm so that he could get closer. “I wouldn’t want to push you into spending the night together, especially if it would make you worry.”

James looked over at Regulus, meeting his eyes and smiling that soft, sad smile, “I want you to stay, of course I do -”

“So it’s settled. I’m staying,” Regulus said, pulling James’ arm around him and cuddling closer into his boyfriend’s chest. 

James smiled again, less sad, but still worried, and whispered, “Stay as long as you want,” before pulling Regulus closer to him and eventually falling asleep. 

* * *

James rolled over in his bed the morning after Regulus stayed the night for the first time. He knew that it was dangerous to let Regulus stay the night when any of his dormmates could figure them out - he knew that it was selfish and stupid and NOT safe.

But, Merlin, if wanting to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend was selfish, then he was the most selfish person alive. And he was almost okay with that.

Regulus was still sleeping. His cheeks were flushed red, his hair was a mess, and he was whistling a little each time he breathed out. James could lay there, staring at him forever. And he did, for a little bit, until Regulus slowly woke up, just barely opening his eyes and saying “Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re cute when you sleep,” James replied truthfully. Regulus blushed harder and threw his arm over his face.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Regulus muttered, but James could tell he was smiling, “but you’re my weirdo.” James reached for Regulus’s hand, struggling to move it, before Regulus finally gave up on the “fight” and let James cuddle closer, his arm out of the way.

“You’re my weirdo too,” James said before kissing Regulus gently. His mind was still wandering though and he swallowed the lump in his throat before asking, “Do you think we could talk? About us?”

“What about us?” Regulus asked, looking worried.

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” James said, biting his lip and looking away from Regulus. He knew that this was too much to ask for. Why was he doing this? It could end everything. “I want you to leave your parents. I know it’s too much to ask for and - ”

“It’s not too much, Jamie. I want to. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I love you. And I don’t love them - and they definitely don’t love me,” Regulus said, growing quieter as he kept on speaking.

“They don’t matter Reggie. I love you and Sirius loves you and my parents will love you - ”

“You want me to come live with you and your parents? Like Sirius did? You think they’ll allow that?” Regulus said, surprised.

“Of course they will! Not the same room of course, but we have plenty of space,” James replied, smiling at the thought of living just down the hall from Regulus. “So, do you want to?”

“Am I cute when I sleep?” Regulus asked cheekily, smiling at James. That was a yes then.

James rolled over so that he was on top of Regulus, laughing as he did, and whispered, “Maybe I can show you exactly how cute I think you are.

“Merlin, you two, at least wait until we’re out of the room before you hook-up,” Sirius cried out from out in the dorm, and they both stifled a laugh at Sirius’s dramatics before putting up a silencing charm.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Stay by Kristina Cox


End file.
